


Chapter Two: Le Chiffre, Montenegro

by KeekweeBaba



Series: Seven Devils [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Grumpy Strip Tease, Ice Play, M/M, Wax Play, or overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeekweeBaba/pseuds/KeekweeBaba
Summary: Success and failure come easily to Will, more so when guided by a deceptive hand.
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Will Graham
Series: Seven Devils [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646113
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Chapter Two: Le Chiffre, Montenegro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this chapter has been an absolute bitch to finish but here it is, nonetheless!
> 
> Also I know nothing about poker and I haven't seen Casino Royale all the way through.

“Can I interest you in a game, sir?”

Le Chiffre and all his men turned to the man who had voiced the question. A pressed, blue shirt, bright eyes, dark hair and an inviting expression. This, he guessed, was the aforementioned, Will Graham.

“I play again in twenty minutes,” Le Chiffre informed. “My table is over there,” he looked in the direction, feeling Will’s eyes following his.

Le Chiffre turned back to the bar before anything else could be said, effectively dismissing him without speaking another word. He ordered his usual and thumbed through his clients’ pictures on his phone. As well as his own, Dr. Lecter had provided him with another man’s picture, from the F.B.I, telling him to watch out for him.

He had been right, as here he was now in Le Chiffre’s favourite place, Casino Royale.

________________________________________________

Will approached the table with a tumbler of whisky in his hand, he tried to control his nervous shaking, hoping that the trembling liquid in the glass wasn’t too obvious.

Le Chiffre’s bodyguards flanked either side of the table and they eyed Will up and down suspiciously as he approached. One of them mumbled under their breath to Le Chiffre and he looked straight up at Will, smiling coyly.

He then stood up from his seat, smoothing out his suit jacket before extending a hand to Will over the table.

“Welcome..?” Le Chiffre waited for his name.

“Will Graham, ” Will said as he shook his hand, receiving a firm squeeze, which was telling in its own way.

“Please, sit,” Le Chiffre gestured to the empty chair.

Will sat. “Are we waiting for anyone else to join?” He enquired, glancing at the scar over the discoloured eye.

“No, we are not,” Le Chiffre smiled, almost smugly, showing off his fang-like teeth - similar to Hannibal’s in that respect. “This is a private game between the two of us…if that is agreeable to you?”

Will paused, feeling as though he’d already been caught in the game. Surely he didn’t know who he was, unless he knew a certain psychiatrist who knew Will; but then again, that’s what Will wanted.

“That’s fine,” Will smiled, in a light and friendly manner, trying to maintain a cool exterior.

“Good.”

_______________________________________________

As they reached the halfway point in their little game, Le Chiffre titled his head to the side. He openly admired the clever profiler in front of him but was still unable to suss him out. He told him so.

“You know,” he began, glancing up from his hand, “I can’t quite figure out if you believe that I have fallen for this little charade of yours?”

Will momentarily paused before he reached for another card, adding it to his hand, “Are you saying my efforts have gone to waste?” He asked, dodging eye contact.

“Not entirely.”

Will inhaled deeply, attempting to keep a steady head while rearranging his future moves to fit the current development.

Will would not look directly at Le Chiffre so there was no need to school his facial expression. He looked openly sly as he asked, “How _is_ Nigel?”

Will’s eyes widened in surprise, “Nigel knows you?” He breathed, almost offended by supposedly being kept in the dark.

Le Chiffre laughed under his breath. “No, Nigel is unaware of my existence.” He paused, gauging the slight snarl that came across Will’s features. He began shuffling his deck of cards, “The others are too.”

Will tried his best to not look surprised about ‘the others’, “Well, Nigel is aware of Hannibal now,” he snarked back instead.

Le Chiffre, for all his coldness, didn’t seem bothered. If Nigel was the scorching desert, this man was a rock in the sand. Nothing touched him.

Le Chiffre shrugged, “Hannibal is a cannibal, Nigel was bound to find out soon.”

“Does Hannibal know?”

“Of course.”

“Where is he?”

Will had hoped he’d asked fast enough that the banker would answer without thinking.

He had not.

Le Chiffre fixed Will with a cold glare instead. “You do not have access to that information, Mr. Graham.”

“How do I get access?”

Le Chiffre sighed like Will was a child pestering him. “Finish this game,” he gestured to the table in front of them, “You win, and I will tell you all you want to know about Hannibal,” he offered, looking to Will for confirmation of his prize.

Will nodded once, in agreement.

“If I win,” Le Chiffre continued, placing his freshly shuffled cards down, “I win you.”

Will frowned.

“You will come to my room at midnight, if I win.”

“To have sex with you?”

“To do anything I want.”

“But..”

“I’m afraid those are my terms, Mr. Graham. There is nothing else that I want from you…and I would like to point out that you did not refuse Mr. Ibanescu.”

Will’s eyes narrowed, angry that he somehow knew, and that he would use that against him. “Fine,” he agreed reluctantly. “But you will answer anything about Hannibal _and_ the rest of your lookalikes.”

“I accept your demands…” He grinned at Will like a shark, “But only if you win.”

_________________________________________________

Will did not win.

He played a good game though. Le Chiffre was aware of Will’s empathetic abilities via Hannibal and he supposed that was how he had played so well; but not well enough to beat him.

“Come to my room at midnight,” Le Chiffre ordered, handing him a key card.

Will took it, feeling doomed.

Le Chiffre placed two fingers under Will’s chin and lifted his head up, forcing him to make eye contact. “Don’t be late.”

He smiled artificially before turning and moving swiftly back to his table, signalling for a waiter as he began shuffling his cards again.

__________________________________________

Will arrived at one minute to midnight and knocked on Le Chiffre’s door before inserting the keycard and opening it.

There was a quick, “Good evening, Mr. Graham,” before he was pushed up against the wall and Le Chiffre was patting him down. He removed Will’s gun from his waistband and placed it on a shelf above them, out of reach, smiling at Will as he did so.

He then searched Will’s pockets and removed a piece of folded paper. He opened it and quickly scanned the scrawled writing.

Will frowned, not recognising it.

“‘Dearest Will,” Le Chiffre read aloud, “It’s a shame you had to go so soon. How I would have loved to see you as a young cop in your uniform…”

Will’s mouth fell open.

“…belted in, and handcuffs that I could put around your wrists while I—”

Will snatched what was clearly a note from Nigel and stuffed it back in his pocket with fury on his face.

“How tasteful.” Le Chiffre commented, dryly.

“Okay, you’ve searched me, now what?” Will demanded defensively.

Le Chiffre inhaled deeply through his nose, as if scenting the air for blood. He strolled over to a plush armchair by the window.

“Pour me a whiskey, if you please.” He asked, waving his hand in the direction of the drinks trolley as he sat down.

“Ice?”

“Yes.”

Will took a breath before complying -whiskey, he could deal with- and he brought it to Le Chiffre and watched as he accepted it, politely, before bringing it to his lips.

Le Chiffre regarded Will as he stood waiting in front of him, “Take off your clothes.” He sipped at his drink, “Slowly.”

Will wanted to roll his eyes, cross his arms and refuse but he couldn’t, he had gambled away his right to. He reluctantly reached down and untied his shoelaces, and removed his footwear and socks.

When he straightened back up, Le Chiffre blinked up at him innocently in response to Will’s terrible glare. He gestured for Will to continue undressing.

Will began unbuttoning his shirt, trying to make quick work of it, attempting to shed his embarrassment with it.

“Slowly,” Le Chiffre reminded him in a warning tone.

Will flushed with heat and gritted his teeth, undoing the last four buttons significantly slower. He wriggled uncomfortably out of his shirt, dropping it to the plush carpet before untucking his undershirt form his trousers.

Le Chiffre cleared his throat and Will stopped, looking up at him.

“I would actually like for you to enjoy this at some point, Will. This isn’t just for me - the better your performance, the better your prize.”

Will frowned, finding that Le Chiffre’s words didn’t quite match the profile he’d made of him. “Prize? I thought I lost?”

“You did but I like to treat _my_ prizes well.”

Le Chiffre raised a challenging eyebrow as he loosened his tie. He focused on making himself more comfortable, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt until he heard the clink of Will’s belt. Then Will had his full attention again.

Le Chiffre hummed, watching hungrily as Will pulled the belt from his trouser loops. It took Will by surprise and it took him even longer to recognise the nursery rhyme that Le Chiffre was humming.

" _Never smile at a crocodile…_

_No, you can’t get friendly with a crocodile…_

_Don’t be taken in by his welcome grin…_

_He’s imagining how well you’d fit within his skin…"_

“You wear a lot of clothes for someone who looks so good,” Le Chiffre remarked. “I wonder why that is, hm?

Will frowned, unimpressed, “I wonder if you can figure it out,” he retorted, sarcastically.

Le Chiffre shook his head, amused, “You’re a particularly difficult thing, Will Graham.”

“Not on purpose.” Will replied, removing his briefs to stand fully exposed in front of the other man.

Le Chiffre, laughed through his teeth, eyeing Will appreciatively, “I can see why Hannibal liked you. Come, sit here,” Le Chiffre patted one of his open thighs, placing his glass on the table beside him.

Will swallowed with some difficulty.

Le Chiffre was more formal in his confrontation, unlike Nigel. Will wished he was with Nigel, feeling his large hands pulling him into his rough, warm body, making him feel safe again. He was sure that given half the chance, Nigel would fight Le Chiffre like a rabid dog if he could see what was going on.

Will went to Le Chiffre, who smiled with one of his sharp teeth poking out and into the flesh of his lower lip. He could see the struggle Will was going through, he wasn’t sure what the struggle was exactly but he relished how Will overcame it. He surmised that Will was obedient and wanted a guiding hand.

Will climbing up onto the armchair as quickly and efficiently as possible before carefully settling himself down on Le Chiffre’s lap. Le Chiffre hummed in appreciation at the lithe body upon him, he placed his hands on the toned thighs and squeezed them appreciatively.

Will inhaled sharply, sitting poker-straight, still fighting to avoid being truly seen by Le Chiffre while on said man’s lap.He quickly grew embarrassed by the slight hard on he was sporting and the blush rose on his face at feeling the clothed body underneath him. The suit reminded him of Hannibal and he had never straddled Hannibal while naked.

Then Le Chiffre reached out to touch his stomach.

“Don’t touch it,” Will growled before Le Chiffre could even make contact with his scar.

Le Chiffre froze, and was only minutely surprised to find the point of a little fishing knife pressed into his upper thigh. Will’s knuckles were white around the handle.

“I won, I can do what I like.”

Will glared at him purposefully, nostrils flared. “Well, you can’t do that.”

Le Chiffre relented, sinking back against the cushioned chair. Will watched him angrily before giving up his fight and putting the knife carefully on the table.

Le Chiffre reached over the knife to his glass and plucked an ice cube from his drink. He licked a drop of whiskey that threatened to run down his hand. He then looked at Will, his gaze dropping to Will’s chest, which he openly admired before touching the ice cube to the centre of it.

Will flinched and hissed at the ice cold touch, quite glad he had put his knife down.

Le Chiffre catalogued his reaction before steadily moving the cube across his chest to his nipple, leaving a wet trail across the skin and goosebumps in its wake. With his other hand, he cupped Will’s pec, thumbing over the sensitive skin. He then moved the ice cube up the expanse of skin and pressed it to the hollow of Will’s throat.

Will bared his teeth, gritting them, as the ice cube was then manoeuvred slowly from there to the base of his cock which ashamedly filled out with attention. He made a strangled sound as Le Chiffre began to trace up and down his shaft with it. The cool wetness glimmered in the dim light.

The ice cube melted away into nothing from the heat of Will’s cock and the last drops of water ran down his ballsack. Le Chiffre wiped his wet fingers on his trousers and reached across the side table, taking a hold of the candle that was sitting there. It had been lit since before Will came up to his room and had melted a good deal.

Le Chiffre grabbed the long scruff of hair at the back of Will’s neck and tilted his head back so that there was a clear line from his throat down to his cock. Will gulped loudly, and dug his nails into the plush arms of the chair. His Adam’s apple was strained at the angle he was being held at and Le Chiffre followed the movement of a swallow with his eyes before he tilted the candle just so, and beads of wax spilled over and dribbled down the expanse of Will’s chest.

Will gasped in a breath at the drops of heat hitting his skin and he couldn’t help but moan when Le Chiffre kept a firm grip in his hair, holding him in place as he writhed. He gasped again when more was was poured down him, hitting his stomach, making his muscles clench. Le Chiffre took pity and paused, blowing a cooling breath over the hardening wax, glancing up at Will as he did so.

Will’s face was beautiful, his reactions to pain and surprise painted his face with a vulnerability that Le Chiffre wished to devour. He tugged Will down to him, pulling him into a hungry kiss causing Will to evoke a surprised sound. Le Chiffre was greedy for him and tongued at him possessively until he was grinding his hips down onto his expensive pants.  
Le Chiffre then pulled back and assessed.

Will panted, waiting for what was next.

“You’ve been very good for me, Will.” Le Chiffre praised him in his serious manner. He watched as Will’s pupil’s dilated and he swallowed heavily. “So patient,” he praised, “Will you keep being good for me?”

Will blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up from the heady fog that had descended upon him. He nodded, drunkenly.

“Good boy.”

A moan escaped Will and tapered off into a strangle sound as Le Chiffre poured the candle wax again, this time over Will’s dick and thighs - and his own Armani suit. Will’s hands grasped desperately as Le Chiffre’s shoulders, scrunching the crisp cotton of his shirt as he panted and groaned heavily, his erection straining.

“Please,” Will pleaded, sounding wrecked, his knuckles were white again as he gripped at the other man, tugging on his shirt.

Le Chiffre hummed, pleased and pulled Will down to him again, watching as his eyes closed before their foreheads met. “You crave a rougher hand, don’t you?”

Will shook his head, denying the truth. Le Chiffre laughed under his breath, petting at the sweaty, malleable mess that he had reduced him to.

He pulled Will tightly to his body, clasping his arms around him, and then stood up with him. Will instinctively wrapped his legs and arms around him, and he walked them both over to the bed. He released him and Will bounced unceremoniously onto the mattress. Some of the dried wax cracking and shedding onto the bed beneath them.

As Le Chiffre finally began removing the rest of his suit, Will’s mind came back to him. Le Chiffre was dangerous, Will had known that but he suddenly felt it, like an enormous weight crushing down on him, pressing the oxygen out of his lungs. His body began to lose heat and his breath sped up as he sat, vulnerable, on the luxurious bed, watching the older man undress.

When Le Chiffre began crawling up the bed towards him like a jungle cat, Will felt frantic. Le Chiffre saw it on his face when he reached him and tilted his head in confusion.

“What is wrong?” He asked, on all fours, positioned over Will’s body.

Will shook his head, lying again, “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

Le Chiffre narrowed his eyes and pressed a single finger to the middle of Will’s chest, not particularly hard, but it was enough for Will to gasp. His skin was chilled.

“You’re afraid of me.”

Will inhaled deeply, trying to settle. Le Chiffre was so much like Hannibal. It bothered him.

“And cold,” Le Chiffre added, nudging Will to lie down before settling his weight on him. “You’ve lost the headspace, haven’t you?” Le Chiffre asked, in between soft kisses to Will’s neck.

Will nodded.

“Do you want to go back?”

Back to the warm, fuzzy void where he wasn’t Will Graham? The question made Will’s eyes burn with tears so he closed them and nodded again.

“Tell me.”

“Please,” Will asked softly, opening his eyes. They glistened with tears. “Put your hand on my throat.”

Le Chiffre’s eyes darkened like the devil, and he smiled widely. “It would be my pleasure,” he replied and placed his hand on Will’s neck.

Will swallowed underneath his fingers and the grip tightened. Le Chiffre kissed him again, deeply, like it mattered and Will whimpered, pulling him close like he might never let go.

Le Chiffre petted him and caressed him like he was special, from his lips all the way down to his fingertips, kissing each of them with reverence. He whispered sweet little nothings into his skin that Will couldn’t quite make out and then his hand was wandering lower. He pressed the pad of his thumb against Will’s opening and Will moaned, anticipation crackling like electricity beneath his skin.

Le Chiffre smiled wickedly and lunged for the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer. Will let his legs fall wider while Le Chiffre poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and before Will could catch up, he already had a slick finger pressing inside of him and another nudging at his rim.

“Ohhh,” Will breathed as Le Chiffre moved inside him.

“Hmmm,” Le Chiffre hummed in agreement, moving his hand from Will’s neck to Will’s cock.

Will moaned like a dying man as Le Chiffre beckoned with two fingers inside of him and the other almost lovingly moving his hand up and down his cock, making sure Will felt good while he had his wicked way with him.

Will let out a noise of surprise as Le Chiffre eased his fingers out of him, turning to pour more lube on himself, spreading it out by jacking his cock, simultaneously trying to ease his need.  
Will breathed hard, he was ready for this.

Le Chiffre grasped his dick and positioned it against Will, rubbing the head over his hole, teasing them both.

“Gah,” Will grunted, his hole grasping at thin air, “Please, Le Chiffre.”

“Please what?”

Will pleaded meekly, “Please fuck me.”

Le Chiffre obeyed only himself but he was unable to resist and began pressing in between the supple flesh of his cheeks, agonisingly slowly.

Will swallowed hard as the hot, hard heat of him began to push its way inside, large and unrelenting.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned and tossed his head side to side on the pillows, almost unable to stand it.

Le Chiffre closed his eyes and breathed slow as Will’s body relaxed and clenched desperately around him. He clung tightly to him, digging his fingers into his shoulder. In turn, Le Chiffre put his arms under Will’s and clutched his shoulders, enabling him to pull Will’s body downwards to hit his prostate.

Then he began fucking him in earnest, pushing in and out, and pulling Will down to meet his thrusts. Every. Single. Time. The bed rocked with the force of it and Will cried out on a way that he had never done so before in his life. He had no control over himself or the man inside him.

Le Chiffre wanted the whole hotel and casino to hear each sound that was forced out of Will’s throat by the powerful thrusts of his hips. Will clenched around him and arched his neck so beautifully underneath him. He cried out, his skin glazed with sweat. He opened his eyes to look up and see Jean.

Le Chiffre’s eye shined, “My name is Jean,” he purred into Will’s ear, sending tingles up his spine.

Will’s eyes were hazy and half-lidded, his face beaded with sweat as his body bended and flexed for Le Chiffre’s every whim.

Jean growled, “Use it.”

Will nodded determinedly, despite the incessant strain on his body to cum so desperately and while also not wanting it to end too soon.

Le Chiffre picked up the pace, pushing hard and deep into Will. His whole body was drenched in sweat and it dripped onto Will beneath him. The noise of their bodies was obscene and drowned out by Will’s warbling, his mouth beginning to form Le Chiffre’s name.

“Jean!” He began crying out, repeatedly, stringing out the vowels, calling his name over and over again until he came with a brutal force.

His body tightened up impossibly around Jean, his grip on him death-like andJean fucked him through it until he let out a final, ragged cry before his whole body relaxed. He fell back heavily onto the mattress, boneless.

Jean was not far behind and despite a little cautionary moan from Will, he tirelessly thrusted, slow and deep. He was close and suddenly noticed the bruised teeth marks on Will’s shoulder. His eyes narrowed, fixated, and as Will blindly petted him, encouraging, he took the plunge and bit down over the marks, placing his own on top and came hard. Will yelped in surprise, the pitch rising until Le Chiffre finished emptying himself and released him from his teeth.

“You did that on purpose,” Will panted.

“Yes,” Le Chiffre replied plainly, devoid of any shame and eased himself out of Will’s body.

They let out their own strained groans at the overstimulation before inspecting the fresh injury together. It was an angry red.

“I like it,” Le Chiffre decided, admiring the bruising skin.

He rolled off of Will, rather undignified compared to his usual behaviour and collapsed down on his back, onto the mattress beside him.

“A drink, Will?” Jean asked when he had caught his breath.

“Please,” Will replied.

__________________________________________

Will woke up alone in the room. The cold shoulder he was being given made him shudder and he wondered if last night ever happened. He got up and goosebumps formed as he crossed the room to the ensuite. He shivered while waiting for the shower to heat up then he got in and showered alone.

When he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself, he saw there was an antibacterial cream and bandage waiting for him. He complied and attended to his bite before leaving.

Upon reentering the suite, he frowned, seeing that clothes -nice clothes- had been laid out for him to wear and his bag from his room was there, and had been packed.

“You are going to Greece for a holiday.” Le Chiffre announced as he strolled in and placed an envelope on top of his bag. “I have booked your accommodation and arranged your travel.”

Will frowned and kept a tight grip on his towel, “Um…”

Le Chiffre stood briskly and held out his hand up, signalling for him to stop. “There is no need, I have paid for everything,” he informed. “It is a gift, Will, from me to you.”

Will looked to the clothes on the bed. “Who’s shirt is that?”

Le Chiffre’s face softened and the tension in his body melted away. “Yours, Will, I thought you were lacking some sea-green tones in your collection. It will bring out your eyes.”

Will hated when people bought him things he didn’t need, especially when those things were clearly expensive.

Jean tilted his head, “Are you going to fight me on this, difficult Will?”

Will’s mouth turned downwards in response, unhappy.

“I picked it out specifically for you. I want to see you wear it. I would like for you to enjoy wearing it…” He found it difficult to remain sensibly distant from Will, and so he relented, “Where did my good boy from last night go?”

Will’s eyes widened in shock and in shame.

Le Chiffre tilted his head, “Come, let me help you put it on.”

Will hesitated before he dropped the towel and fished both the shirt and briefs from the arrangement on the bed. He pulled on the briefs and then went with his eyes cast downwards to Le Chiffre, passing him the shirt.

Jean took it and held it out for Will to put his arms into the sleeves. He then turned around for Le Chiffre to do up the buttons and waited quietly as he did so. Jean finished it off by turning down the collar and smoothing out the fabric covering Will’s pecs.

He then lifted Will’s arm up and began to roll the sleeves up to his elbow, “For the more casual look,” he explained, his voice barely a murmur.

He then reached for WIll’s other arm to do the same again, concentrating on making sure his folding was even and matched the other side. He could feel Will’s eyes on him, studying his features.

“I accept you, Will,” Le Chiffre relinquished, still focusing on the shirt sleeve.

Will became very still and he held his breath.

“In all your difficulties, I deeply appreciate you, and I hope one day, you might come back and see me.”

Jean looked up to meet Will’s eyes, the ones that searched his own for any untruthfulness.

There was none.

“I must attend to some business. My driver will take you to the airport,” Le Chiffre said instead of something else, “You have twenty minutes.” He gave Will a tight smile and released his arm before striding across the suite to the door.

It was not a goodbye, more of an official dismissal. Like throwing a playing card away with a flick of the wrist. He opened the door, stepped through it and closed it behind him, all in one fluid step.

Will was left alone in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about this series, I'm just operating very slowly atm. Chapter 3 will be up whenever it is ready. 
> 
> I made a twitter account under the same name, it has barely anything on it.


End file.
